vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Dirk Cockelaere
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Dirk_Cockelaere" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Dirk Cockelaere is een nevenpersonage dat van 10 januari 1992 tot en met 30 september 1992, op 9 november 1992 en in 1994 wordt vertolkt door Marc De Coninck, van 4 juni 2001 tot en met 20 juni 2001 door Steph Baeyens en van 11 december 2010 tot en met 9 april 2014 door Hans De Munter. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Dirk en Rita Van den Bossche leerden elkaar kennen tijdens een concert. Ze belandden samen in bed en Rita werd zwanger van Pierrot Cockelaere. Dirk wilde eigenlijk geen relatie, waardoor Rita Pierrot helemaal alleen opvoedde. Al was Dirk toch een aanwezige vader voor zijn zoon. Het noodlot slaat toe wanneer Pierrot leukemie heeft en hieraan sterft. Rita en Dirk groeien hierdoor helemaal uit elkaar, als gevolg dat Dirk iemand anders leert kennen op een concert. Nathalie Debie zong in een band en Dirk was meteen smoorverliefd. Samen met haar vertrok hij naar Amerika met de bedoeling daar samen een band op te starten, maar dat idee werd nooit uitgevoerd. Ze stapten wel samen in het huwelijksbootje en kregen twee kinderen: eerst Gail Cockelaere en later Justin Cockelaere. Niet veel later na de geboorte van Justin beslist Dirk te scheiden van Nathalie. Naar zijn zeggen was Nathalie enorm verdikt en niet meer die mooie, jonge vrouw op wie hij verliefd was geworden. Dirk keerde terug naar België en kwam zo terug in contact met Rita, met wie hij de banden terug probeerde aan te halen. De twee belandden samen meermaals in bed, met als gevolg dat Rita opnieuw zwanger werd. Hoewel Dirk de vader is van het ongeboren kind, zet Rita hem aan de deur wanneer ze verneemt dat hij in Amerika een vrouw en twee kinderen achtergelaten heeft. Niet veel later vertrok Dirk terug naar Amerika en voedde Rita hun zoon Pierrot Van den Bossche alleen op. In 2001 was Dirk weer even in het land, maar niets kon hem overtuigen om te blijven. Pas eind 2010 zoeken hij en Pierrot voor het eerst écht contact met elkaar. Rita Van den Bossche kan het niet verkroppen dat haar zoon weggaat met zijn biologische vader. Uiteindelijk komt het tot een verzoening tussen Dirk en Rita en wordt Rita zelfs terug verliefd op hem. Dirk maakte duidelijk dat hij geen nieuwe relatie met haar wilde en bleven ze enkel vrienden. Wanneer plots Nathalie Debie in het land is, zorgt dit voor een reünie tussen haar en Dirk. Dirk en Nathalie beslissen meermaals bij te praten, maar beslissen vrienden te blijven. Zo begint Nathalie een relatie met Paul Jacobs. Wanneer de twee op het punt staan te gaan samenwonen, beseft Dirk dat hij opnieuw gevoelens heeft voor zijn ex-vrouw. Wat later gaan Nathalie en Paul uit elkaar door haar affaire met Dirk. Wanneer ook nog eens Pauls goede vriend William Feys overleden blijkt te zijn, pleegt Paul zelfmoord. Na de dood van Paul beslist Nathalie een tijdje alleen te blijven, uit respect voor Paul. Maar wanneer in februari 2013 Gail en Justin naar België keren, lijkt Nathalies gezin terug even herenigd te zijn. In maart 2013 kan Dirk Nathalie overtuigen bij hem te blijven overnachten na enkele glazen alcohol, wat eindigt in een onenightstand. Diezelfde maand komen de twee alsnog naar buiten als koppel. Nog geen jaar later krijgt Dirk het verschrikkelijke nieuws te horen dat hij Alzheimer heeft. Zo beslist hij enkele dingen uit zijn bucketlist nog te doen, waaronder opnieuw trouwen met Nathalie Debie. Uiteindelijk overlijdt Dirk na het plegen van euthanasie in het bijzijn van zijn familie en vrienden. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' In de beginjaren van de serie was Dirk een echte workaholic. Hij werkte als ingenieur bij een groot bedrijf en moest vaak voor lange tijd naar het buitenland voor zijn werk. Tijdens het 4de seizoen verhuisde Dirk naar Amerika waar hij meteen als IT'er aan de slag kon en zo carrière had gemaakt. Wanneer Dirk jaren later terugkeert naar België, wordt duidelijk dat hij rijke zakenman is geworden die in het bezit is van verschillende bedrijven. Hij werkt ook voor de Amerikaanse concern Electronics United. Samen met VDB Electronics gaat Dirk een joint venture aan. Hoewel Dirk genoeg inkomen heeft en geen andere job nodig heeft, biedt Peter Van den Bossche hem de job van Research & Development Manager aan bij VDB zelf. Wanneer maanden later de VDB Holding wordt opgericht, wordt Dirk samen met Bart Van den Bossche hoofd van de tak VDB Technics. Tijdens het 22ste seizoen wordt duidelijk dat Dirk in het verleden legerdienst heeft gedaan. Tijdens datzelfde seizoen wordt Technics opgedoekt door een financiële crisis in het bedrijf. In februari 2013 wordt duidelijk dat Dirk een avondcursus fotografie aan het volgen is. Ondertussen gaat hij op zoek naar een nieuwe job, nadat hij ontslagen werd bij VDB. Dirk wordt opnieuw ingenieur bij een kleiner bedrijf. Sinds juni 2013 werkt Dirk - na zijn uren - aan het ontwerp van de nieuwe website van VDB Fashion. In augustus 2013 blijkt Arno Coppens mee in het verhaal gestapt te zijn, als bijverdienste naast het studeren. Niet veel later beslissen de twee websites te blijven maken voor externe opdrachtgevers. Ze stampen zelfs in oktober 2013 het bedrijfje AdWeb uit de grond. In diezelfde maand neemt Dirk ontslag bij zijn vaste job om zich volledig te kunnen focussen op zijn nieuw project. Wanneer later bij Dirk de ziekte van Alzheimer wordt vastgesteld, besluit hij zich terug te trekken uit AdWeb. Hij schenkt Arno zijn aandelen. Maar Arno krijgt het niet voor elkaar om het bedrijf alleen te runnen en moet AdWeb noodgedwongen failliet laten verklaren. 'Trivia' *Dirk is geboren op 29 februari 1958. Anno 2019 zou hij dus 61 jaar geworden zijn. *Tijdens het eerste seizoen wordt dit personage 'Dirk Demesmaeker' genoemd. *Tijdens de eerste vier seizoenen, en ook na de acteurswissel in seizoen 10, droeg Dirk een bril. Vanaf seizoen 20 toen Hans De Munter de rol overnam, droeg Dirk plots geen bril meer. *Hans De Munter, die van seizoen 20 tot en met seizoen 23 de rol van Dirk speelt, had eerder al twee gastrollen in de soap. In de beginjaren was hij te zien als Ludo en in seizoen 16 als Petros Granitou. *Tijdens het 20ste seizoen is er een fout in het script. Tijdens een gesprek tussen Dirk en Pierrot wordt gezegd dat Paul, Rita's eerste kindje, ook een zoon was van Dirk. Paul was echter het zoontje van Rita en haar eerst vriend, die haar verlaten heeft na de wiegendood van Paul. 'Galerij' dirk-galerj.JPG hans-de-munter-199x300.jpg hans-de-munter-verkleind11-200x300.jpg Dirk5000.jpg familie_dirk_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_dirk_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_nathalie_dirk_2013_portret_01.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Nevenpersonages Category:Familie Cockelaere Category:Dirk Cockelaere